Timeline
Alternate Timeline without the Internet: * 1967: Floppy Disk ** First type of Disk Storage. ** This first helped individuals to use their personal computers to distribute software, transfer data, and create backups. ''' * '''1980: SD Invention ** Secure Digital, another storage device created. ** This also helped individuals to store information from their personal computers. This was the first step to saving information on digital cameras, handheld computers, audio players, etc. ''' * '''1982: CD Invention ** Compact Disks also known as CDs are created in order to store and have data read off of it. ** The CD invention, was the next step to a new storage format. It was at first only created to store and play only sound recordings, but was later evolved to store data. ''' * '''1985: Blockbuster Invented ** Movie Rental Store that revolutionized the industry. ** Blockbuster is an American-based provider for home movies, but also video game rental services through an in store video rental shop. ' ** '''The individuals in the Alternate Timeline, spend their time enjoying both old and new movies, because in this world they do not know any other form of entertainment. ' * '''1996: DVD ** DVDs were made in order to store larger amounts of data that contained higher quality data. ** These DVDs were used to watch the movies that lasted longer and could also store more than one movie. ''' * '''2004: Stocks Plummet, Economy in United States ** Without the internet, communication and the ability to predict the stock market quickly decreased and therefore led to the stocks plummeting, leaving individuals speechless and not knowing what to do without the information that the internet would have provided. ''' * '''2005: New DVD Player that can hold 20 Disks ** DVDs become more popular and in order to hold as many DVDs as possible new DVD players hold up to 20 disks. ' ** '''This provided individuals more space to hold more movies, or disks with larger amounts of storage that they all use, instead of phones like individuals in our timeline. ' * '2008: Thousands of Channels on the Television ' ** '''Without all of the streaming services, Television and Cable companies would grow resulting in the production of thousands of channels. ** The thousands of channels provides individuals with different types of entertainment, such as Netflix or Hulu would provide in the present day. ''' * '''2010: The New York Times becomes the Most Read Paper Read in the World ** With no access to Online News, Newspapers grow and remain the main source of spreading news in the United States. ** 'Individuals continue to receive the Newspaper everyday, and this is their main source of information about the current world they are living in. ' ** 'Without the internet, the only way for them to know what is going on, is through the Newspaper and the published stories by different individuals living in different parts of the world. ' * '2018: BlockBuster Grows to Largest Video Rental Company ' ** 'Without the internet, video streaming services like Netflix and Hulu would not exist, therefore the movie rental stores would have grown to become the best/only known way to provide entertainment for families. '